


Тайна на двоих

by Sapiens_Trot



Series: Недосягаемость [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Geterosexual, gen - Freeform, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вбоквел к фику "Третий лишний"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна на двоих

Он давно заметил ее.  
Нет, даже не так. Видеть и осознавать это не всегда одно и то же, ведь правда?  
Он давно наблюдал за ней, но это действие обрело смысл лишь после последних событий. Слишком уж сильно было видно, как Россия опекает свою старшую сестрёнку, Украину, и совершенно игнорирует младшую.  
А между тем о ее любви к брату знали все. Знал и Альфред, но раньше не придавал этому факту значения, пока не осознал, что Брагинский попросту бросил Беларусь, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Ольге. Франциск масляно улыбался при упоминании этой парочки славян, но ничего не говорил. И все равно, фактов было достаточно, чтобы навести на подозрение.  
Одинокая, всеми покинутая Наташа. Печальная и очень красивая девушка, которая на конференциях сидела, не поднимая глаз и лишь изредка бросая жадный взгляд на брата.  
Альфред понимал ее – хоть он и не испытывал именно такой любви к Артуру, но все же что-то было похожим. Вот только он сам отвоевал свою свободу, а ее бросили, хотя она молила об обратном.  
Он не чувствовал ни жалости, ни сочувствия – она была достаточно сильной страной и в бою проявила себя, как настоящий воин – потому он не унижал ее такими чувствами. Он просто понимал ее.  
Хотелось подойти и утешить ее, Джонс даже пытался, но, наткнувшись на твердый взгляд серых глаз, бросал попытки, понимая, что все это ненужно ей. А Наталья продолжала таскаться за братом на все конференции – и по ней было видно – она прекрасно осознает, как это выглядит. Но ей плевать, это тоже понятно. И Америка уважает ее все больше с каждым днем. Просто за ее силу воли, за ее фанатичную любовь, хоть он и не понимает, почему Брагинский? Почему не он?  
Когда эта мысль посещает голову Америки, он долго думает о ней. Каждому герою нужна девушка – но Наташа вполне самодостаточна и без героя. Она просто любит Ваню. А могла бы любить Альфреда.  
Подобные мысли заставляют его грустно улыбаться. С каких это пор он думает об Арловской чаще, чем положено?  
Но Альфред не привык отступать – поэтому он после очередной конференции, на которой, кстати, чуть не уснул, ибо Ваш опять вещал что-то неимоверно занудное – он тихо просит Наталью остаться.  
Она неожиданно не уходит – хоть он и был уверен в обратном. Прекрасный, печальный образ готичной Алисы. Хоть он и не слишком подкован в английской литературе, Кэрролла помнит хорошо. Она действительно похожа на Алису в своем красивом платье. Вот только Алиса грустная.  
\- Ты похожа на Алису из старой сказки про Страну Чудес. – Он невольно улыбается, заметив выглядывающие из-под платья черные туфельки. У нее такие маленькие ножки… - Вот только полосатых чулок не хватает.  
Наталья поднимает глаза, и он опять невольно поражается ее красоте. Как Иван может игнорировать эти яркие стального цвета глаза, которые так прекрасно выражают ее чувства? Чувственные губы, которые просто предназначены для надменной усмешки? Скулы, которые могли бы заставить многих королев сойти с ума от зависти – как Брагинский может предпочесть ей Ольгу – да, она милая, и да, у нее есть СИСЬКИ – но как?  
Альфред решительно не понимает – весь облик Беларуси, ее осанка, ее взгляд, все в этой девушке просто кричит о том, что она была рождена властвовать. Так почему же она так бегает за Брагинским? Чем он лучше Джонса?  
\- А ты Белый Кролик? – она слабо улыбается, и Альфред улыбается в ответ.  
\- Я скорее король, который не любил белые розы. – Он протягивает к девушке руку – и вуаля! В ней оказывается темно-алая роза.  
И тут же недоуменно моргает сам. В руках Натальи остро блестит нож. Откуда? Неужели узкое лезвие пряталось в рукаве?  
\- Там была королева. – Беларусь не спешит убирать нож, и Америка чувствует слегка неуютно. Не так должны реагировать красивые девушки на цветы!  
Он протягивает цветок чуть ближе к ней, и она реагирует. Снова не так, как хотелось бы, но Альфред, как завороженный, наблюдает тонким лезвием, что обманчиво нежно скользит по алым лепесткам. Как нож в живой ране – но Наталья достаточно умела, чтобы не поранить цветок.  
\- Здесь ты – королева. – Улыбается он и большой раскрытый бутон, срезанный дрогнувшей рукой, падает на пол, теряя свои лепестки.  
Они несколько секунд с сожалением смотрят на россыпь красных мазков на полу, словно уложенных туда неаккуратным художником, потом Наташа убирает нож, неуловимым движением пряча в рукаве.  
\- Я Ванечку люблю. – Сообщает она и, тихо шурша платьем, уходит. А Альфред еще долго сидит в пустой комнате, бессмысленно улыбаясь. 

Через несколько дней Арловская получает посылку. Адресат на ней не указан, но в большой коробке полно срезанных бутонов роз – а между ними в красивой коробочке, лежат черно-белые полосатые чулки, в тон ее поясу. Девушка улыбается, но потом принимает свой обычный строгий вид.  
Но на следующей встрече Альфред видит, как словно случайно, мелькает ее стройная ножка, затянутая в тот самый чулок и понимает, что сошел с ума. Он болен ею, болен Беларусью и ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Но когда он пытается поговорить с ней, она просто ускользает.  
Но и герой не намерен сдаваться.  
Он шлет ей цветы – сначала розы, потом Польша случайно обмолвился, что, кажется, Наташе нравятся полевые цветы – и летят посылки, полные дико пахнущих цветов и горького шоколада – Америка отчего-то уверен, что Беларусь не любит сладкое.  
Следующий подарок он присылает уже через неделю – набор превосходных метательных ножей. Когда Джонс выбирал их, то испытывал практически физическое удовольствие от мысли, что изящная, но сильная ручка с любовью пройдется тонкими пальчиками по лезвию, проверяя остроту, а потом крепко сомкнется на рукоятке. Теперь он уже не мог представить Наташу без оружия – и с воодушевлением думал, где же она будет прятать ножи?  
Реальность, однако, превзошла все его ожидания, когда в его дом без спроса ворвалась красавица Беларусь и без разговоров приставила ему нож к горлу. Тот самый, с удовлетворением отметил Альфред, но суровой правды это не отменяло – девичья ручка неслабо давила на лезвие, почти заставляя кожу разойтись под этим напором.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – девушка почти шипела. – Хватит присылать мне цветы и подарки! Хватит! Я Ваню люблю!  
\- А я тебя. – Америка ощутил, как вздрогнуло лезвие, в опасной близости к яремной вене.  
Наталья молча изучала его своими мерцающими глазами, потом неожиданно отняла нож от его горла и повторила:  
\- Я Ваню люблю. Ты ведь понимаешь меня, правда?  
Альфред понимал. Так же как он любит Наташу, так же сильно она вздыхает по брату. Теперь он ее понимал.  
\- Да. – Он улыбнулся и предложил ей кофе. Девушка почти в отчаянии посмотрела на Джонса. В ее представлении он вел себя совершенно нелогично, но в его глазах она видела то же, что и в своих каждое утро перед зеркалом.  
Одиночество и обреченность. Естественно, она знала об Иване и Ольге и, хотя любила обоих, все же не могла избавиться от мысли, что ненавидит каждый взгляд, брошенный братом на Украину. Но это был его выбор – и она пока не собиралась нарушать его.  
Но и Альфреда она полюбить не могла. Слишком долго она видела лишь брата, слишком долго была с ним – и теперь ничего не поделаешь, ее сердце буквально выжжено им.  
Но она понимает и Альфреда – сейчас они похожи. И Америка готов за один ее благосклонный взгляд разбомбить полмира, хотя и понимает, что Беларусь никогда не будет принадлежать ему.  
Горькое чувство – любить без взаимности. Но еще горше просто отпустить и видеть страдания любимого человека, не в силах сделать что-нибудь, чтобы помочь.  
Девушка неожиданно улыбается своим мыслям – пусть хоть у Альфреда будет маленький праздник. И, подойдя к парню, готовящему кофе с застывшей улыбкой на губах, она целует его. Чуть шершавые, обветренные и искусанные губы – если бы она могла полюбить его! Альфред прижимает ее тонкое тело к себе, разрывая поцелуй – просто в порыве нежности, и они затихают.  
Сейчас они похожи – две брошенные страны с одной тайной на двоих, ведь Наташа никогда не расскажет, что тут произошло, да и Альфред чувствует, что не стоит. А потом Белоруссия уйдет, оставив Америку одного. Неразделенная любовь проходит – но он еще долго мучительно улыбается, перехватывая ее взгляд и слыша звонкий голос, обращенный в спину Брагинскому:  
\- Ваня, но я так люблю тебя!


End file.
